Frying Pan Why you shouldn't eat a Wizard
by Heraclas
Summary: You have to read this! It's about Harry and Ron in Texas... and eggs. Umm R/R
1. Frying Pan

Disclamer: Everthing belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, I don't know if she wants this stuff, but if she does, it's hers. A/N: hey everyone! i just got back from Chevy's. MMM. and now i'm thinking about Mexican food. Well actually cowboys, so that's where this story came from. Its VERY random. maybe you'll get some laughs out of it. Umm.. read my other story, The Rivalry. that one i'm actually putting time into. alright, later 

### Frying Pan

It was a hot summer day, and Harry was vacationing in Texas. Ron Weasley, his best friend (A/N:obviously, everyone who doesn't know that is pretty slow), was also accompaning him. They didn't exactly know why they were in Texas, except they wanted to become cowboys. Not a fake cowboy who dresses in boots and wears a hat while spitting tobacco, but an actual REAL cowbay who can rope cattle and do all that other cowboy stuff. 

"Man, Ron, it's hot out here!" Harry exclaimed. "I feel like I'm frying!" 

"Aww, me too! This weather is way too different from England. I don't think these shorts are short enough!" exclaimed Ron. 

"Eww, don't wear short shorts! Guy's look gross in that stuff. Only girls can pull that off. It's not fair," he said, looking disgruntled.

"You know what I feel like doing?" asked Ron.

"No, what?"

"Flying back to England," stated Ron. "Oh Ron, that gave me an idea! Want to transfigure me into a bird so I can fly around and feel the cool air in my face, and then I'll transfigure you?" Harry asked excitedly.

"YEA! Great idea! What's the incantation again?" Ron questioned.

"It's pajarolus, Ron. We just learned that, remember?" Harry stated, making Ron feel stupid.

"Oh yea! Sorry about that. Anyways. PAJAROLUS!" Ron yelled pointing his wand at Harry.

"You IDIOT! You just turned me into an egg! You can't flick your wand when you do it, that only completes the spell half way. You have to swish it!" Harry yelled, though it was tough because he didn't exactly have his normal face.

"I can't figure out how to put you back Harry! What am I to do!" Ron screamed urgently.

"I don't know, but I'm frying! AHHH! I'm becoming a fried egg! I'm gonna die! Get Dumbledore! Didn't he go bull riding a while ago or something?" yelled a steaming Harry.

"Yea, oh Harry. I'm hungry. You look oftly tasty!" said Ron, with a mischievious grin on his face.

"Ahh don't eat me! NOOO!!!" 

"You make a good snack, Harry," mumbled Ron. And then we knew of Harry Potter no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Everthing belongs to J. K. Rowling. Well, I don't know if she wants this stuff, but if she does, it's hers. A/N: hey everyone! This story is VERY random. maybe you'll get some laughs out of it. I'm only writing a sequel because some of my friends told me to a while ago, and I'm sorta in the mood to write really stupid stuff. Umm.. read my other story, James + Lily = The Rivalry. that one i'm actually putting time into. alright, later days 

### Frying Pan Chapter 2

"Ron! You Idiot!!!! You just ate me! I thought you were my friend. How could you?" came a cry that sounded surprisingly like Harry from Ron's stomach. Ron suddenly felt a bit quesy and began to look for a place to sit down.

"Ron! Listen! I need to get out of your stomach! This is disgusting! Go get Dumbledore, NOW!" Harry screamed.

"Listen, Harry. I don't know if you actually are Harry, or just my conscience, but how the hell am I supposed to get you out of my stomach?" Ron grumbled, feeling as though we was about to keel over and die. His stomach had never hurt so much in his whole life. I guess he learned the hard way that you should never eat a wizard.

"Get Dumbledore!" Harry screamed for the second time.

"Ok, ok," Ron mumbled, holding his stomach. He began a very crooked track out to the stables where Dumbledore was supposed to be bull riding. But on the way, Ron fell directly into a giant, thorny cactus.

"OUCH!!!! Harry! I just ran into a cactus! I can't move now! HELP," screamed Ron.

"Ron, Ron! Are you ok? Where's Harry? Did Voldie get him?" asked Dumbldedore who must have heard Ron's cries for help.

"I'm right here, Professor!" came Harry's voice from Ron's stomach.

Dumbledore jumped about a foot. "Harry! Are you- Are you in-?"

"Yes, he's in my stomach, Professor," said Ron, squinting his eyes to hide his pain.

"How in the world did he get in your stomach?" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"I ATE HIM!!!" bellowed Ron.

"Oh dear. Not a good idea, Ron. Well, you'll be in pain for a while, but we can get Harry out easily," said Dumbledore, with his usual all-knowing tone of voice. "Here, just open up your mouth."

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Ron suddenly frightened.

"Oh just open up. Very good. Accio Harry Potter!"

And bits of egg began to fly out of Ron's mouth and form into a whole egg. Then Dumbledore simply transfigured Harry back into a normal person.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but I think you will have to serve a detention. Eating your best friend. Tsk, Tsk. Now head back to your cabins, and Ron, meet me out here tonite," said a stern Dumbledore.

As the boys turned back to their cabins they heard Dumbledore mutter, "Let's see how you would like it if you were eaten, Mr. Weasley. I think a coyote would be a nice animal to eat you. Yes, they chomp their food fairly quickly, and often swallow it whole..."


End file.
